narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asako
Background Asako is a shinobi from konohagakure, Asako is very keen and is a prodigy of his generation! Personality Asako is very calm and relaxed he can make descions very quickly. Asako decides the village is making him weak and chooses to leave entirely, focusing solely on himself. Appearance Sato wears a brown undershirt and a green white and brown long sleeve coat with green pants and grey hightop shinobi sandals and a Shuriken holdster on his left thigh along with a Shirasaya on his back. Abilities Asako is very adept learner being able to learn ninjutsu relatively fast! He can use his one tomoe Sharingan like a Mangekyō Sharingan, being able to control time. Physical Prowess He is also very proficient in taijutsu, able to skilfully dodge and parry all of Hokage's attacks. When in the nine tails cloak all his attributes increase tremendously. Ninjutsu Yoshino Senju taught Asako the Rasengan. Later on down the line Asako managed to use a Genjutsu to tame Gamakaen into being his summoning animal. Asako knows Fire Release, Earth and Wind Release. Dojutsu Sharingan Asako awakened the Sharingan by the age of twelve , demonstrating skill and power superior to most users with just a one tomoe Sharingan he can control time. He could even place a Genjutsu on a humongous summoning with just one tomoe. Once awakening the third tomoe he was able to dodge all of his classmates at once! Byakugan Asako gained the ability to see the chakra pathway system and its tenketsu. He can also travel through dimensions. Nature Transformation Asako can use four out of the five natural elements. Juinjutsu Part I Land Of Lightning Arc Asako graduated number one in the academy. He is put on a team with the 9th Hokage. They get sent on a mission to deliver a scroll to Hidden Cloud Village. Once they deliver the scroll they ambush Team Yoshino but they manage to escape into a smaller village. Later that night Hidden Cloud Ninja kidnapped the Hokage! Asako and the other two went after him infiltrating the leaf. They face a Jonin from the cloud and at some point the Asako anger triggered his Sharingan to awaken, the Jonin then snuck up on Asako stabbing him but Asako using his eye rewinds time so he would get stabbed. Asako, Itsumo and Kaori finished off the Jonin in a group effort they saved the Hokage and completed the mission. Fate Arc Team 9 gets sent on a mission to check out an explosion on the outscurts of the village. When they arrive there is no evidence so they return to the leaf. Later that night in a dream Asako speaks to a young man who tells Asako that his Sharingan will be a key in the future! A few days later Team 9 gets a mission from there Sensei's to find a summoning partner. Asako picks a toad, Itsumo summons a toad and Kaori picks Katsuyu. Chunin Exam Arc The Chunin Exams begin and there is only two parts to it. All the teams have three day's to get fromthe leaf to the sand village. Nice the exam begins a boy named Choseki (M) decides to attack Team Yoshino because of when Asako embarrassed him. Well team Yoshino destroyed Choseki and his team and kept it moving. Team Yoshino then passed by making it in the final ten and now are in the finals for the exam. Once the finals started Team 9 lasted until the final 5 that's when Asako was forced to fight Itsumo and Kaori back to back and he beat them both and so now it's only Asako in the final three. Asako ends up defeating Jobon but since he never truly hadn't had a chance to recover Nerumi beat him easily. Jurojin Arc Asako late for in met Nerumi where they talked before being confronted by Jurojin Ōtsutsuki Nerumi and Asako then fight him. Soon he says he is after the scroll Asako got a while back, but Nerumi and Asako kept ignoring Jimmie and attacking so Jurojin stabbed Nerumi three times. Asako gets enraged bringing his Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Chakra out, It even made his second tomoe awaken with there's teamwork they kill Jurojin but Asako ends up receiving a mark on his hand. The next day in the hospital he sees his teammates and Sensei. Nerumi joins his team as they get ready for another mission and Asako finds out a lot of valuable information on his mark. Betrayal Arc Asako and Nerumi decide to join the orginazation but first they must leave the village. Asako then decides to leave the village and go rogue so he can get stronger. Once joining the orginazation he gets put on a team with Nerumi. Asako and Nerumi then go to another dimension where they meet Suijin Ōtsutsuki and begin there training. Trivia * Asako graduated #1 in his class. * Asako lost a fight to Itsumo ranking him #2 in his class. * Once going rogue he was listed in the Bingo Book for 1,000,000 Ryo as a C-Rank Criminal.